Sasuke loves sakura?
by Sugar-Sweet Sakura
Summary: Sasuke has mixed up feeling about sakura
1. Shocked

Uhh I will try 2 make a lemon in this story try not 2 be so flamie

Sasuke love Sakura?

"Dope get your ass over here" said a moody Sasuke, who was trying to get a little pink flower out of his head. "What do you want?" said the ever so annoying Naruto, who was eating ramen and walking at the same time, no wonder he was clumsy sometimes "Where's sakura?" Sasuke came back three years ago that he hardly saw sakura because of the " watch dog" thing he was watched 24/7 in yesterday he got off and was missing that cherry head girl who he wished he stayed with but never showed it.

"Naruto" Sasuke said getting angry over the fact that his friend was dazing off in space, after spending a good hour trying to bring naruto back to earth, he saw a pink hair and started to hurried to where he saw it was gone but he used his ninja skills to track her down and found a wig that a little kid was playing with, Sasuke run from the town to his house still dazed from what had happend just two hours ago and with that sasuke fell alseep

**sakura's p.o.v.**

"SAKURAAAA" that was the loud mouth Naruto of couse every where i go i can hear him from one point of the village to the others "What Naruto?" seeing naruto trip and fall "Sasuke was looking for you" "I wonder why" my inner sakura said doing a dance the great Sasuke was looking for the girl who has advoing him for three years now and it wasnt easy missions,staying home,and exta swifts at the hispoal (i know i spelling kinda bad) and out of the blue he looking for ME! "thanks naruto" wondering why he smelled like ramen "SURE SAKURA!" "naruto,am right here i can hear you" rubbbing my ear "oh sorry" as naruto was running way lovestuck.

I need food damn as i look around and saw that i was in the ramen aise grabing some cause it was on sale and naruto owed me some but all a sunned i saw the one person i didnt expent to him, Sasuke

is it any good DONT WORRY LEMONS WILL POP UP SOON!!!!!!!!!! TELL ME IF I SOULD CONTINE WITH IT?????

reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~DarkAngel2013


	2. April showers bring Cherrys Blossoms

I got a poll out now so please check it out and vote!

April showers bring cherry blossoms

"OMG, I didn't see him damn he's quick. looking at the person who left her three long years ago

"Well are you going to stand there like the annoying person you are or are you going to say something?"

Sasuke said looking annoyed at the fact people can't get to the point . "Sasuke" I said scared of what he might do to me.

"why have you come back like out-of-blue you just showed up at the village and here you are" I said with some of my hand ready for anything that he tries to attacks me. Sasuke just stayed cool but I knew I blow it so what was the point of reasoning with him. Interrupting my annoying person in my head Sasuke said

"if it is so important why the reason I came back than come over at 7:30 and don't be late and with that Sasuke I swear I saw him wink than turned away and went to get some training in before the day was over but sakura was still not still in it, she waited for hours intell it was 7:30 and she hoped that she was wrong about the things Sasuke came back for or what here's what she came up with

5)Homesick

4)Wants a life

3)Couldn't find any tomatoes in any other village

2)Has a lover in this village

1)SEX,LUST……….

**Sasuke p.o.v.**

Lets see almost 7:30 and the only reason I came back is for her but I feel so weak when I say that out aloud and I say the opposite things and that's when I make her cry and I really don't want her to….

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

Oh crap

What will happened will Sasuke give his undying love for sakura or will he keep putting it off

_I KNOWWWWW too short but I have limited time to make a story cuz of mostly algebra homework keeping me busy so maybe two-three weeks to the latest and the next chapter will be longer and we would see more NARUTO people later chapters!!!!!!!_

_XOXOXOXOXO-Sweet_Sakura P.S.: PLEASE EASY ON THE REVIEWS AM NEW 2 THIS :D _

_THANKS_

_P.S.S: _Sakura's thoughts 

BYE!!!!!


End file.
